


Daring

by el_saintx



Series: The First Class: HanaMakiRin [3]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanfic Berantai, Friendship, Gen, Music
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_saintx/pseuds/el_saintx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jika bisa memilih Maki sebenarnya tidak ingin terlahir di keluarga dokter kaya. Harta dan Status Sosial yang dipegangnya malah membuatnya kehilangan kebebasan, termasuk bermain musik...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daring

“Maki, pada tahun depan kamu akan masuk SMA Otonokizaka.....”

“Ehh!!.... Kenapa?!!”

“....Kami yang lebih tahu apa yang terbaik untuk kamu, sayang....”

“Kalian...... Kalian jahat!!!”

“Maki, tunggu nak...“

 

“Sudahlah, Sayang.... Nanti kalau dia lapar pasti dia juga akan keluar dari kamarnya untuk makan malam.”

 

* * *

 

 

Aku benci mereka! Aku benci, benci, benci, SANGAT MEMBENCI mereka!!

Dan kejadian ini terulang lagi.....

 

* * *

 

Sejak dulu, banyak teman sekolahku yang iri kepadaku karena aku adalah putri orang kaya.

Ok, memang itu benar, ayahku adalah seorang dokter yang juga merupakan direktur rumah sakit terkenal di Tokyo, sedangkan ibuku yang merupakan seorang perawat yang baru saja menyelesaikan pendidikan kedokterannya pada tahun ini. Jadi, mulai bulan ini dia juga telah resmi bekerja sebagai dokter di Rumah Sakit Ayahku. Dan tanpa diragukan lagi bahwa bisnis rumah sakit ini nantinya juga akan jatuh ke dalam tanganku yang telah ditetapkan sebagai pewarisnya. Aku juga sudah lama merasa bahwa cepat atau lambat mereka akan memaksaku untuk masuk sekolah kedokteran. Ahh... Menyebalkan!

B-B.. Bukan berarti aku tidak berminat menjadi dokter!!

Hanya saja motivasi kerja mereka berdua sebagai dokter yang hanya terobsesi dengan harta, materi dan kedudukan sosial itu SANGAT MEMBUAT AKU MUAK!!! Apakah kalian pernah membayangkan bahwa setiap harinya selalu ada 1 pengawal pribadi yang menjagaku selama di luar rumah, bahkan pada saat aku berada di sekolah! Mereka benar-benar paranoid, kedudukan status mereka membuat diri mereka ketakutan bahwa sewaktu-waktu aku akan di culik atau di teror oleh orang jahat. Dan keadaan itu juga yang membuat aku hidup kesepian tanpa ada seorangpun teman yang berani mendekatiku.

Singkat kata, aku sudah melupakan jauh-jauh apa arti “teman” dalam hidupku.

Lagipula, Sejak awal aku memang terlahir sebagai anak tunggal di dalam keluarga ini. Hidup mewah dan selalu terpenuhi, membuatku tidak terlalu mengerti dengan pemikiran kebanyakan orang bahwa manusia harus bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang berharga. Namun meskipun aku memiliki banyak pembantu yang siap melayaniku selama 24 jam di dalam rumah ini akan tetapi aku juga lebih terbiasa menjalani kehidupan mandiri, aku sebisa mungkin tidak mau bergantung dengan uang mereka. Aku tahu aku memiliki bakat dalam bidang musik, oleh karena itu aku berusaha menggunakan kemampuan itu untuk menghasilkan uang.

Aku pikir mereka senang mengetahui anaknya bisa mencari uang sendiri, namun nyatanya malah sebaliknya....

Itu dimulai ketika aku mulai masuk sekolah SMP, ketika itu aku dan para murid baru lainnya diajak untuk berkeliling kompleks sekolah untuk melihat-lihat kegiatan klub ekstrakurikuler yang ada di sekolah itu. Sebetulnya tidak ada klub ekskul yang benar-benar menonjol di sekolah itu, hanya saja tiba-tiba aku tertarik melihat salah satu kegiatan klub disana, itu adalah klub musik.

Sebetulnya itu bukanlah klub yang besar bahkan jumlah orang yang mengikutinya tidak kurang dari 8 orang. Namun pada saat itu aku begitu terkesan dengan penampilan mereka ketika memainkan sebuah aransemen lagu klasik milik Beethoven, “Ode to Joy”. Salah satu yang paling menarik perhatianku adalah ketika mendengar alunan suara piano yang dimainkan oleh gadis berambut merah jingga itu. Aku terkesan saat melihat dia mulai memainkan jari tangannya di atas tuts piano sambil tersenyum. Aku, meskipun aku juga bisa memainkan piano tetapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan itu.

Namun bagaimanapun juga untuk bisa mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakulikuler itu jelas bukanlah suatu hal yang mungkin untukku, karena orang tuaku pasti melarangku untuk mengikutinya.

Oleh karena itulah, daripada aku harus repot-repot untuk mengikuti klub ekskul aku lebih memilih untuk melihat mereka bermain dari kejauhan. Aku puas kok hanya mendengar mereka memainkan alunan lagu secara harmoni. Hingga suatu hari....

 

“Hei, Maki-san... Apakah kamu mau belajar piano?” Tanya seorang guru menghampiri bangku mejaku.

“Ehh...”

“Aku tahu kok kamu selalu mengintip kami latihan di ruang musik?” Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

“Ehh... E-E.. Enggak kok! Aku nggak berminat mengintip kalian! Sungguh! Aku cuma kebetulan lewat disana...!!”

“Oh yah... Apakah mungkin ada orang yang selalu sengaja untuk kebetulan lewat ke ruang musik setiap hari jum’at, jam 3 sore di tempat yang sama?”

“I-I... Itu...!!”

“Yah, jadi besok jum’at, jam 3 sore, kamu datang ke ruang musik yah, OK?!... Byee...” Kata guru musik itu mengakhiri perkataannya.

Dan begitulah, pada hari jum’at itu aku datang ke rung musik sesuai dengan janjiku. Guru itu menyambutku dengan ramah sambil memperkenalkanku kepada anggota musik lainnya. Dia lalu mempersilahkanku untuk duduk di depan grand piano hitam yang selalu dimainkan oleh gadis itu. Meskipun aku sudah membuat alasan bahwa aku tidak bisa memainkan piano tetapi dia tetap memaksaku untuk memainkannya. Dan...

“Tenang saja, Maki-san... Aku akan membantumu disini.” Kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum memandangku. Gadis yang selalu memainkan alat musik ini kini duduk disebelahku sambil memainkan piano bersamaku. Entah kenapa pada saat itu rasa cemas mulai menghilang dari diriku. Pada saat itu kami memainkan lagu “twinkle-twinkle little star” bersama-sama. Yah, walaupun kekanak-kanakan sih, tapi itu memang lagu yang mudah untuk dimainkan.

 

 **“** **Sakurauchi Riko....”** Kata gadis itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku.

“Umm... Nishikino Maki.” Kataku sambil menjabat tangannya.

“Nah, Nishikino-san... Bagaimana? Apakah kamu tertarik untuk bermain piano bersama kami?”

“Itu.... Entahlah.... Orang tuaku melarangku untuk mengikuti kegiatan ekskul.” Kataku sambil menundukkan kepala

“Oh begitu, sayang sekali yah... Padahal kamu juga berbakat untuk bemain piano.”

“Mungkin sensei bisa membantumu untuk berbicara dengan orang tuamu!” Kata guru musik itu yang tiba-tiba datang menyela pembicaraan kami.

“Ehh... Mustahil! Kamu tidak mungkin bisa berdiskusi dengan orang tuaku. Apakah kamu tidak tahu siapa aku ini?!”

“Nishikino Maki, anak dari pemilik Rumah Sakit Nasional Tokyo Regional kan?!”

“L-L... Lantas, kalau kamu sudah tahu itu seharusnya kamu sudah mengerti kan?!”

“....Apakah orang tuamu bukan manusia? Menurutmu, apakah mereka tidak bisa memahami perkataan manusia?”

“Selama mereka masih manusia yang mengerti tentang bahasa manusia, tidak ada hal yang perlu di khawatirkan. Bahkan jika kata-kata tidak mampu meraih hati mereka, maka aku akan menggapainya dengan musik” Jawab guru itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

“Sensei, kamu bercanda kan?..... Ya sudahlah, terserah kamu... Aku tidak ikut-ikut lho yah!”

 

Singkat kata, malam itu Sensei datang ke rumah untuk berbicara kepada kedua orang tuaku. Untungnya, malam ini mereka berdua ada di rumah. Dan ajaibnya, mereka berdua memperbolehkanku untuk ikut ekskul klub musik.

Dan semenjak hari itu, sudah satu tahun aku telah mengikuti kegiatan ekskul musik. Bulan desember tiba dan sekolah kami mendapat undangan untuk tampil dalam pertunjukkan musik di balai kota. Aku sangat senang mendengar itu, bahkan aku mengajak kedua orang tuaku untuk datang kesana. Namun, hanya ibuku yang ikut sedangkan ayahku tidak. Dan itu adalah pertama kalinya aku mendapatkan uang honor karena bermain musik. Mesipun jumlahnya kecil namun aku begitu senang menerima uang itu melebihi dari uang jajan yang selama ini aku dapatkan setiap bulannya.

Bulan februari, ujian tengah semester genap dimulai. Aku mendapati bahwa prestasi nilaiku turun drastis, dan tidak perlu dikatakan lagi bahwa kedua orang tuaku begitu marah akan hal itu. Mereka menyudutkanku dengan kegiatan ekskul musik yang aku lakukan dan melarangku untuk mengikutinya lagi. Dan semenjak hari itu setiap sore hari aku selalu mengikuti les pelajaran tambahan.

Aku marah, namun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Riko tetap memperbolehkanku untuk mendatangi ruang musik dan bermain piano setiap jam istirahat ataupun jam pulang sekolah. Kami selalu menyempatkan diri untuk bermain piano bersama, namun itu tidak berlangsung lama. Pada bulan mei, Riko ditransfer ke sekolah lain di luar kota oleh karena mengikuti pekerjaan ayahnya.

Aku sedih namun tidak dapat berbuat apapun, tanpa aku sadari 1 tahun berlalu dan aku sudah akan memasuk SMA. Orang tuaku menanyakan kepadaku sekolah mana yang ingin aku tuju, aku berkata kepada mereka bahwa aku ingin melanjutkan ke sekolah musik “Takaruzaka Music High School” yang berada di Nagoya, Osaka. Kota dimana Riko pindah, aku pikir dia juga akan bersekolah disana untuk mengejar cita-citanya.

Sejujurnya aku juga tidak tahu apakah dia juga akan bersekolah disana, aku hanya ingat bahwa dia ingin menekuni dunia musik. Aku tidak memiliki kontak ponselnya oleh karena itu kami tidak pernah berhubungan lagi selama 1 tahun terakhir. Atau lebih tepatnya, dia yang tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menghubungiku karena ponselku telah disita oleh kedua orang tuaku.

Singkat kata, seperti yang diduga mereka marah besar dan merobek surat undangan penerimaan sekolah yang aku dapatkan, lalu aku dipaksa untuk masuk sekolah SMA Otonokizaka. Sejujurnya, aku sama sekali tidak berminat untuk masuk ke sekolah SMA tempat mamaku pernah belajar. Selain tempat ini tidak populer juga karena sekolah ini akan segera ditutup, lalu...

“Hai, kamu Maki kan?! Maki-chan, ayo berteman denganku!”

Tanya gadis berambut pendek oranye itu menatapku dengan senyuman cerahnya. Yah, belum satu minggu aku berada disini dan anak aneh itu terus menggodaku dengan pertanyaan anehnya.

 

 

“Teman”....?

Maaf, aku sudah tidak berminat lagi untuk mendengar hal omong kosong semacam itu...!

 

 


End file.
